Changes are always for the best right?
by catgurl-chan
Summary: the jewel is compleate but something happens during the purification prosses . not au just my version of what happens after the finial battle and their are no au pairings
1. how did this happen?

Disclaimer::::I don't own Inuyasha and co.( but I will some day and they wont belong to any1 me and my loyal friends and reviewers)(just don't tell the lawyers) I think I see the ppl with white coats coming.ok I am on a big sugar high to stay awake and finish so please excuse all out bursts!  
  
Chapter 1 How did this happen?!? "Inuyasha! Come back here you still owe me a ride!" the girl fumed around for bout 14 more minutes before she went after him. She was a hanyou after all. Even though she was a mere miko / human before the accident.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back (to about I don't know when) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!"( Inuyasha and kagome are fighting Naraku and Kikyou if you are to dense to know that your self ) "Inuyasha" *Sudden explosion* (corny I know but cum on its 12 am ) "Kagome!" Sango, Mirokou, and Shippou all watched as theay6 saw their dear friend pass on. Inuyasha started towards Kagome. She looks so peaceful. how could she be gone? She promised not to leave me ever! Oh Kagome why did you leave me? I wish you could be by my side for ever!*tears glisten* (corny I know) Inuyasha (being a dumb blonde for a sec) hadn't noticed but Kagome was stirring (a/n wait how could she I thought she was dead .. Oh well I guess have to wait for her to die again so I can take Inuyasha) "in..uy.asha..?" "Kagome?" (Man is he in for a surprise! buwahahahah =P) "Yes? Hey why is every one so f*^&$%* scared locking and looks like their gonna cry?" Shippou, Sango and Mirokou cry out at the same time "because for the last five minutes you have been dead and we never thought we'd see you again!" *all are in tears by now* Inuyasha is in the background watching this whole thing go on . "Inuyasha?" "what do u want wen..?" realizing his mistake(4once) he covers up(badly)"ummm um I mean Kagome? *cough cough*" "Um I wanted to know if you knew what happened. All I can remember is passing out after this bright flash.." "Well ..the jewel wa..wait where is it?" "Where is what Inuyasha?" "The jewel runt!" Kagome heard Inuyasha huff under his breath "dumb@$$ can't even hear right and he's full yokai" she wondered how she could hear him but ignored it "Oh um we saw it glow really bright and disappear into Kagome, " Mirokou stated as Sango finished up his sentence with " then you changed too ." What the f***ing hell do you mean I changed?" "Well just look at you two" sigh " I mean haven't you notice." "KYYYAAAA!!! Look at you! Look at me !!!!" Kagome's screech reached over the hills and into the villages and mountains.(god that is some powerful voice)I am a yokai and you and I both have that moon and stripes on us like Fluffy's!" (Fluffy, Rin and Kouga and Ayame were in the background cleaning up the gore from the battle.jacken is dead from all the hits to the head) "Oh my god!"Inuyasha looks at her a just stares  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` (Should I leave it here? Or go on I need 15 reviews to go on ) Snaily-chan-why don't leave it Banana-chan and chocolate pudding-chan-yeah go on Sora-chan -I do not care*smacked over the head with my fists * Me-did I nock him out? Every one -Yes Me-Oops oh well read and review 


	2. why me!

Disclaimer::::I don't own Inuyasha and co.( but I will some day and they wont belong to any1 me and my loyal friends and reviewers)(just don't tell the lawyers) I think I see the ppl with white coats coming.ok I am on a big sugar high to stay awake and finish so please excuse all out bursts!  
  
Chapter 1 How did this happen?!? "Inuyasha! Come back here you still owe me a ride!" the girl fumed around for bout 14 more minutes before she went after him. She was a hanyou after all. Even though she was a mere miko / human before the accident.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back (to about I don't know when) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!"( Inuyasha and kagome are fighting Naraku and Kikyou if you are to dense to know that your self ) "Inuyasha" *Sudden explosion* (corny I know but cum on its 12 am ) "Kagome!" Sango, Mirokou, and Shippou all watched as theay6 saw their dear friend pass on. Inuyasha started towards Kagome. She looks so peaceful. how could she be gone? She promised not to leave me ever! Oh Kagome why did you leave me? I wish you could be by my side for ever!*tears glisten* (corny I know) Inuyasha (being a dumb blonde for a sec) hadn't noticed but Kagome was stirring (a/n wait how could she I thought she was dead .. Oh well I guess have to wait for her to die again so I can take Inuyasha) "in..uy.asha..?" "Kagome?" (Man is he in for a surprise! buwahahahah =P) "Yes? Hey why is every one so f*^&$%* scared locking and looks like their gonna cry?" Shippou, Sango and Mirokou cry out at the same time "because for the last five minutes you have been dead and we never thought we'd see you again!" *all are in tears by now* Inuyasha is in the background watching this whole thing go on . "Inuyasha?" "what do u want wen..?" realizing his mistake(4once) he covers up(badly)"ummm um I mean Kagome? *cough cough*" "Um I wanted to know if you knew what happened. All I can remember is passing out after this bright flash.." "Well ..the jewel wa..wait where is it?" "Where is what Inuyasha?" "The jewel runt!" Kagome heard Inuyasha huff under his breath "dumb@$$ can't even hear right and he's full yokai" she wondered how she could hear him but ignored it "Oh um we saw it glow really bright and disappear into Kagome, " Mirokou stated as Sango finished up his sentence with " then you changed too ." What the f***ing hell do you mean I changed?" "Well just look at you two" sigh " I mean haven't you notice." "KYYYAAAA!!! Look at you! Look at me !!!!" Kagome's screech reached over the hills and into the villages and mountains.(god that is some powerful voice)I am a yokai and you and I both have that moon and stripes on us like Fluffy's!" (Fluffy, Rin and Kouga and Ayame were in the background cleaning up the gore from the battle.jacken is dead from all the hits to the head) "Oh my god!"Inuyasha looks at her a just stares  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` (Should I leave it here? Or go on I need 15 reviews to go on ) Snaily-chan-why don't leave it Banana-chan and chocolate pudding-chan-yeah go on Sora-chan -I do not care*smacked over the head with my fists * Me-did I nock him out? Every one -Yes Me-Oops oh well read and review 


	3. aouthors note soooo sorry!

Updates won't be possible 4 a wile peeps sorry bout that but I am grounded from the computer and won't have access to one un till further notice email me for other information and ideas for future chapters or I wont be able to update  
  
Catgurl~chan p.s. should I have rin/sess ,,mir/san kou/amye I cant remember the name of that darn wolf demon that has a crush on kouga tell me ();) thanks for reveiws 


End file.
